


Master Trip

by FalovesPa



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Saruman's servant, you can't put your foot down about much -- but you can stick it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I was in an extremely silly mood and wrote this drabble, based on an imagine on Imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com, in about 10 minutes. Also on supercoolkitty.tumblr.com (my blog).

“Servant! My tea!”

You carefully pour the hot water into Master Saruman’s favorite cup and add the stinky herbs he likes so much. You load the cup, spoon, a linen napkin and a slice of bread on a porcelain plate onto a slightly tarnished silver platter – he’ll surely say something about that – and carry it into his dreary study. You curtsy before him, then set the tray on the cluttered desk, where he reads a curled, yellowed scroll.

“Not there, you dolt!” He says, not even looking at you. “The table by my reading chair.”

“Oh, yes, my lord.”

You do as he commands, making sure some of the tea slops out onto the tray. That’s for calling me a dolt.

The wizard rises from his creaky wooden desk chair and heads for his creaky wooden reading chair.

Ready, set…

“Ooof!”

Saruman stumbles forward, stretching his hands out as he braces for a fall that doesn’t happen. You pull your foot back.

“My lord, are you all right?” You hide a smile and reach out to steady him.

He shakes off your help. “Yes, yes, I’m fine.” He sits down. The chair gives off a sad groan as he settles in.

“You must have ripped your hem again, my lord!”

“And that must mean you did a poor job of hemming it, servant. You shall take care of this at once – after I’m done with my tea.”

“Yes, Master.”

He takes a sip and eases back into the chair. You can tell by his relaxed state that he’d like to read while he slurps.

“Can I get you anything else, Master?”

He nods toward the old scroll. You know exactly which one he wants, but you purposely search through all the other papers, making more of a mess on his desk, hoping he gets up again.

“Oh, never mind, you fool!” Saruman puts down the cup, struggles from his chair and walks toward the desk.

“Ooof!”

“Master! Are you….”

“Do NOT ask me if I’m all right! Just fix this hem once and for all – and polish my tray after that!”

“Yes, Master.”

Saruman yanks the scroll off the desk and begins hobbling back to his seat.

Though tempted, you don’t stick your foot out again. Not this time.

You ask his permission to leave so you can get your sewing supplies together.

You need to take care of that nasty hem properly this time!

Heh heh.


End file.
